


It's a Revolution

by DeliciousCoffee_Ren



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi it's just a card game calm down, Gen, tycoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciousCoffee_Ren/pseuds/DeliciousCoffee_Ren
Summary: It's just a simple game of cards, right? Tycoon... it's just a silly little game.So why does Akechi always feel the need to win? Especially when his opponent is Ren?(Small spoilers for late vanilla Persona 5.)
Kudos: 24





	It's a Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything for Persona 5 before, so this is my first. This is me just basically trying to get into writing these characters and this universe as I have a much major story in mind.
> 
> Also, not beta'd. I will go down... with this ship???

Akechi looked upon the large amount of cards that Ren held in his hands as Morgana passed his turn. It was the last round of the game, of which they had all agreed would be their last. So far, Akechi was winning and he had no intent to lose that title, so he eyed the cards, hoping they would reveal whatever plan Ren was forming.

Of course, it was never that easy. He usually pulled some extremely ridiculous move at the last second and become Tycoon and it never helped that he was usually Rich leading up to it, therefore winning the game. Over time, Akechi had noticed the ways in which he would play his cards and, with this in mind, had managed to form a strategy around this in order to win.

It may not have worked every game, but Akechi had managed to pretty much win the majority of the games that day and he was hoping, wishing, he would secure this last one.

But as he watched Ren pass what seemed to be the fourth consecutive time in a row, he couldn't help but grow anxious. He was up to something and he really did not want to see it happen. He had to win before that could happen.

_My cards should be good enough to get this,_ Akechi bit his lip to hide the smirk he felt appearing onto his face, _I can't let it go now._

Placing down his lowest card at the moment, a six, he hoped, as he has been too busy thinking about Ren's tactics to pay attention to the cards that had been played, that all the eights had been used. The last thing he needed now was for someone to stop the turn.

But, apparently the universe just hated Goro Akechi.

Morgana passed, which seemed about right for the cat, as he seemed to prefer playing in pairs and the turn went over to Ren.

And of course... he had an eight.

Akechi's mouth drooped slightly, annoyed at not having picked up that play. He isn't sure if he wanted to see what happened or just stare at his cards and wait till it's over.

Akechi watched as Ren picked out one, two... three... _oh no-_

He is over. This is the end of him. _(It's a game Goro, you have other ways of beating him.)_ Akechi shook his head and lowered his eyes down to the cards, unable to bear the disgrace of this loss.

Four cards are placed on the table, three threes and a Joker card, putting the round into a Revolution.

_Oh I should have known this wouldn't happen,_ Akechi mentally beat himself, feeling like all his observing had been for naught. He shook his head slightly once more, _but this is just a silly card game... I can't get too angry at this._

The round went around the table, Ren waiting for any counters to his cards. When none appeared, he started picking more cards from his hand.

Akechi glanced up from his cards ever so slightly to see what else he was about to play, with him only having five cards remaining in his hand while Akechi, so close to winning, had three.

One. Two. Three- It's another Revolution.

Akechi almost felt like screaming at the reveal of what Ren had been building up all round. He can't help but get angry at getting distracted over just thinking about how Ren was going to play and not paying any attention to how the round was being played. He was incredibly glad it was the last game, because he sure as hell was going to leave after this one.

“Are you serious?” Ann questioned, her face seemingly becoming pale at the cards placed down on the table, “you countered your own revolution.”

Ren didn't say anything as he watched the rest of the them pass, allowing him to play his last card.

Akechi stayed quiet as he placed his cards upon the table. Luck, that was all it was. He was just incredibly lucky to have cards in his favour. _Perhaps, if he never had the eight, he never would have been able to get rid of those cards... but he did have four aces and I had, foolishly, played a Joker early in the round, letting someone else counter me with a 3 of Spades..._

Akechi, completely deep in thought of how the round _could_ have turned out in his favour, didn't notice everyone else had got up and left the booth. He only came around once he felt someone tap his shoulder.

“You okay, Akechi?” It's Ren, _but of course it is_ , his grey eyes just dripping with concern.

Akechi waved his hand at Ren's to shoo him away, forcing a smile onto his face as if he is fine with this outcome, “Of course I am. I wouldn't get upset over some little game like this.”

“Uh-huh, so that's why I could hear you gritting your teeth as I played down my Revolutions...” Akechi doesn't need to hear the disbelief in Ren's voice to know he doesn't believe him. This hadn't been the first time it had happened.

_Oh, but it will be the last._

“You know I could very well just take my evidence to the police,” Akechi explained in the sweetest voice he can muster, “I don't think your card skills would be all that handy in Juvie.”

“So, you would hand me over to the police all because you lost in a card game,” Ren mused, looking up at the ceiling as if in deep thought, then looked back at Akechi with a smile, “if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're just a sore loser.”

Akechi doesn't reply. Instead he looked back over at the, in his thoughts, _stupidly_ themed Phantom Thief cards. _Phantom Thieves... it would be so much better if they just... didn't exist. It would make my plans so much easier._

“Well, I'm going to forget about that threat for the time being, since _you're_ the one who said it,” Ren winked at Akechi, before turning around and heading towards the brewing station.

Akechi just stared at his back, he watched Ren place the green apron upon himself, tying it up around his waist.

_What the hell was up with that?_ Akechi blinked hard and turned his attention to the TV that was broadcasting the news of Okumura's death.

It, also, hadn't been the first time Ren had said something like that to him.

_What was it supposed to be...? Flirting? Why the hell would he be flirting with me? Considering the situation... Does he think that will just change my mind and not make me want to kill him?_

Akechi gave a chuckle at the thought.

“Hm, find something funny?” Ren looked over at Akechi from behind the counter, holding onto a cup and pouring a hot beverage into it.

“It's-” Akechi paused for a moment. He knew Ren wouldn't just give up the conversation if he said ' _nothing'_ , “I just thought of something stupid that Ryuji had said in Mementos the other day.”

Ren continued to look at Akechi with confusion, putting the cup and jug down, “OK, little bit odd hearing you say something like that. You normally don't find anything of what Ryuji says funny, stupid or otherwise.”

“Oh wow, look at you being observant,” Akechi countered, sitting back into the booth and crossing his arms.

“You know I am. Honey?” Ren looked down at the cup of coffee, a puzzled look on his face.

“Excuse me?”

“Would you like to try honey in this brew? Last time I had it, it tasted great,” He offered, turning around and heading into the pantry.

_I- wait, I didn't even want to stay here..._ Akechi can't help but widen his eyes in surprise only having now realized that it's just the two of them in the cafe. _What is with me today? Getting distracted so easily... perhaps I should get some sleep, that's most likely it._

“I don't believe I even ordered anymore coffee,” He commented, standing up and moving away from the booth and to the wooden counter, placing a hand onto one of the stools.

“This one is on the house. It's going to be one of my experiments,” Ren's voice replied, muffled from being in a separate room, “I'm trying out different types of ways to make this brew. I thought, perhaps, you might be interested,” Ren moved out of the pantry, making his way back into Akechi's view, a container of honey in hand, “Of course, I understand if you aren't. I'll just save it for our next Palace trip.”

Akechi found himself, once again, hesitating as he smelt the sweet aroma of the coffee from the cup. _Damn him... and damn that nice smelling coffee..._

“I'll, at least, give it a try,” He replied, sitting upon the stool he had his hand on.

Ren nodded in acknowledgement, dripping some of the honey from a spoon into the cup and giving it a thorough stir. He placed the cup in front of Akechi and waited for the taste test, hands in his pockets.

Akechi held the cup up, close to his mouth and smelled the beautiful aroma of coffee, a slight tinge of honey within it and closed his eyes.

He had been _oh_ so frustrated with that final game, the terrible loss that he had endured and, having come to realize, that Ren really did seem to be right. He hated losing. Oh so very much. Especially against Ren. He wasn't even entirely sure why that was. Ren, apart from the ventures to the Metaverse, was, at face value, an average person. Yet, he was the one that seemed to notice his dominant hand. He even seemed to notice his experience of gunplay all from some arcade game.

There was just something more to him. Akechi wanted to really find out who he was. Just who was this person that stood behind the counter, right in front of him, thick framed glasses that made it so his grey eyes were never easy to read or his thick black curls that hang over his face as if to hide it. Why did Akechi find him so intriguing?

_Y'know... apart from knowing he's the leader of the Phantom Thieves?_

Akechi sipped the coffee, slowly, from the mug and gave a satisfying hum, feeling the smooth honey slide down his throat. He placed the coffee cup back onto the counter and gave a small shake of his head.

_I always wanted to know who he was, phantom thief business aside._

“You're giving me mixed signals here, Akechi,” Ren gave a small smile and he took a hold of the cup, “You give a nice hum and then shake your head? What's the verdict then?”

Akechi placed a finger under his chin, “I gotta say, Amamiya-kun, that was very nice. It would probably go better with dessert rather than curry, however.”

“Then, very fitting for you,” His smile curled further up into a mischievous smirk.

Akechi chose to ignore the comment, thinking that if he were to comment back he would probably never actually leave. He got off the stool and went back over to the booth to grab his case from the seat.

“You know I want a rematch, correct? I won't stop till I win, because-”

Akechi scooped up the case, turned back over to the counter and stared at Ren intensely, his grip on the case handle incredibly tight.

“I will defeat you.”

“Best of luck with that,” Ren replied, as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Akechi moved over to the door silently, his grip still tight as he went to put his other hand onto the door knob.

“Just know, I don't ever intend to lose.”


End file.
